1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to fusing toner to sheets of media, and particularly to a fuser assembly for an electrophotographic imaging device which provides for internal access to the fuser assembly via simple manipulation by a user of the imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some governments, such as the U.S. government, have requirements to make its electronic and information technology accessible to people with disabilities. Products considered to be self-contained, closed products are ones which generally have embedded software and are commonly designed in such a fashion that a user cannot easily attach or install assistive technology. These products include, but are not limited to, information kiosks and information transaction machines, copiers, printers, calculators, and facsimile machines. With respect to federal agencies of the U.S. government, the accessibility requirements for self-contained, closed products are established in Section 508 of the U.S. Rehabilitation Act. The Act requires self-contained, closed products maintained by federal agencies to be usable by people with disabilities without requiring an end-user to attach assistive technology to the product. In this way, self-contained, closed products maintained by federal agencies give disabled employees and members of the public access to information that is comparable to access available to others. Manufacturers which intend to sell or lease self-contained, closed products to the U.S. government thus must be in full compliance with Section 508 of the U.S. Rehabilitation Act.